Wait For You
by True China Sorrows
Summary: No matter what you say or do, I will always wait for you


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I do wish I owned some Vocaloid's though, they're amazing!

_**Author's Note: I'm killing my schedule for uploading fanfiction, but this is worth it. It should be a nice change from all of the angst, but, maybe not. Please copy and paste this on a tab after opening up YouTube and play when reading, it'll be better.**_

_**watch?v=14K6IVU5jtU&feature=related**_

_Wait For You_

Miku frowns as she watches some neighbourhood children play under the brilliant summer sky. Her eyes drift to some children playing football in a large open space and bites down on her lip, squeezing her eyes closed. She practically runs from the room. Miku struggles to keep her tears from falling and whimpers quietly as she flies past all the other, confused Vocaloids who are still in an early morning daze.

Miku finally skids to a halt at the glistening pond. She stares at the lonely Miku staring back at her. The memory of her last visit to the park haunts her mind. She wasn't alone that time. Kaito had been with her. She remembers tempting him out of the house with the promise of an all you can eat ice cream extravaganza; that she would pay for. A small smile flits across her face, as she recalls the look on his face and his speed. Miku kneels down and touches the surface of the water like she had that day and immerses herself in that precious memory.

It isn't long before she's on the path that leads around the park's outskirts. Her eyes flicker from the children smiling and laughing and the upcoming large stone that still hasn't been moved. A solitary tear trickles down her face as she remembers Kaito tripping over it and getting covered in ice cream. Then she veers to her left and walks to the children's play area. Her eyes immediately go to the swings. Kaito had insisted on sitting there until they had finished their ice cream so he wouldn't drop anymore and she wouldn't have to break the bank.

Something glimmers in the wood chips and she looks up. For the first time, noticing that the sun is directly above in the sky. Midday. She frowns, not having noticed that half the day has passed and she's done nothing but mope. Her fists clench around the chains supporting the swing seat. As though with the passing the breeze; she disappears.

The sky is orange and not many people are at the park. All of the children have gone home. The only people that could be found at this time are people taking a shortcut home. The setting sun illuminates a lonesome silhouette. Miku stares at the ground blankly, not watching where she's going. She sits on the nearest bench and sighs.

"So much for not wasting the day moping," she comments.

She, painfully, remembers the day that Kaito had gone to that meeting. Everyone thought he had disappeared, they had been so worried. He hadn't though, but when he got back, he ignored everyone and their questions. The next time he was seen was the next morning as he left the house. Miku had been a silent witness to his departure and that was what kept her awake and woke her every night. The next morning everyone had come down to find her crying on the kitchen floor. A single note in her hand, the only sign that he had ever been there at all.

"Shouldn't you be home?" a familiar voice asks. "Your family will be worried."

"K… Kaito," Miku gasps, staring at him.

He nods. She wipes away a tear and leans closer to him, inspecting him _very _carefully. A certain glint in her eyes is soon noticed by her companion. He slowly takes a step back from his, somewhat deranged friend. She starts poking him.

"Itai!" he yelps.

"Are (poke) you (poke) really (poke) back (poke)?" she asks, concentrating on poking.

"Yes!" he gasps, hands flailing around in an attempt to stop her. "Really, and I'm going nowhere."

She stops poking and smiles mischievously. Understandably, he flinches and starts backwards. She leans forwards and glomps him tightly. Too tightly.

"I missed you," she whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replies, hugging back.


End file.
